garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Long Jon
The Legend of Long Jon is an episode from the second season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis During a trip to Yorktown, Jon finds out that he has an ancestor who was apparently a traitor. Plot During a trip around Yorktown, Garfield, Jon and Odie are exploring when they come across a statue of George Washington. Jon then says it would be exciting to discover that he had an ancestor from the Revolutionary War just as a mob of people emerge and chase him and the pets off. Eventually leading to an alley the three find shelter in a museum thanks to the curator and librarian Mr. Marion. Jon then asks why was the mob after him to which the curator directs him to a picture of a pirate that resembles him. Marion tells the pirate is Jon's ancestor Captain Long Jon Arbuckle a traitor to the U.S. He then shows relics from his ship and then his diary which tells about his recent exploits about stealing some maps from the country. Garfield and Odie open up the diary and go to the log for 10/7/1781. Long Jon states that on that day he and his crew spotted the USS Endeavor and planned to rob it since there were no other ships due to the Battle of Yorktown. Quickly he and his men raided and captured the ship while his cat ate all the food supplies from apples, flour, honey, even a barrel of clams that initially spit water at him. Long Jon meanwhile rummaged through the Endeavor's personal belongings which included maps written by George Washington. He knew they were vital to winning the Revolutionary War but he took them anyway. At that point Odie drools on some of the blank pages of the diary much to Marion and Jon's shock. To their surprise, more writing emerges from the blank pages leading Marion to believe the writing is in invisible ink and Odie's slurping is bringing it out. After Odie slurps more of the pages finishing the diary, Jon continues the story. Long Jon explains that he wrote the rest of the writing in invisible ink because George Washington wanted to keep the events of the Endeavor a secret. Knowing that there was something off about the maps and the general suspicion surrounding the Endeavor, Long Jon and his crew found out the Endeavor was actually captured by the British and the maps were fake. Because of this, George Washington made Long Jon and his crew spies for the U.S. The general gave him a letter of accommodation to Long Jon would prove his loyalty to the colonies. He then gave the letter to his cat to keep it safe just was he was about to go for another clam who again spits water in his face. To his delight Jon finds his ancestor wasn't a traitor and in truth was a spy for George Washington. At that moment the mob of people enter the museum and chase Jon throughout the area. Garfield and Odie realize in order for the mob to believe in him they have to find the letter of accommodation. Going through the relics, Garfield spots his eyes on the cat dish. Meanwhile Mr. Marion tells the mob about the recent discovery about Long Jon to which the they initially don't believe. Garfield then hands Marion the dish and reveals it to have a false bottom where the letter is found in a secret compartment. Later one of the mob members give Garfield, Jon, Odie and Marion a bowl of clams as an apology for the misunderstanding. Marion later announces they'll open a museum dedicated to Long Jon Arbuckle and Jon is delighted that they changed history for the better. Garfield goes for the clams only for one to spit water on him like his ancestor. He then concludes that somethings never change as the whole bowl of clams spit water on him as well. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Jon *Odie *Mr. Marion *Long Jon Arbuckle Minor Characters *Townsfolk *George Washington Trivia *The outfit Long Jon's cat wears is similar to Garfield's pirate costume in Garfield's Halloween Adventure. Cultural References *Garfield mentions Pee-Wee Herman. Gallery Vlcsnap-2014-06-13-23h00m02s217.jpg vlcsnap-2014-06-13-23h38m54s240.jpg vlcsnap-2014-06-13-23h39m15s195.jpg vlcsnap-2014-06-13-23h42m53s74.jpg vlcsnap-2014-06-13-23h43m12s10.jpg Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends